Wireless communication technology has advanced over the years, starting with analog communications technology and advancing to digital communications technology. This has paved the way for development of various wireless communication technology standards. These standards define air interface signaling protocols, duplexing modes of operation, core network architecture, multiple access technologies, and the like.
Each wireless communication standard has advantages and disadvantages relative to other wireless communication standards. Additionally, wireless communication standards require years to develop. This development may occur in stages, where interim standard drafts are issued allowing some features, leaving other features to additional interim drafts or the final standard.